Kirby's Antagonistic Allies
Kirby's Antagonistic Allies is a Kirby plush short in honor of Wave 3 of Kirby: Star Allies. Albeit late, the short aired on December 24th, 2018. Synopsis In Honor of Wave 3 of Kirby Star Allies, Kirby gets a visit from some "old friends". Of course, Kirby does not realize that these three are up to no good. Plot Kirby was relaxing in his cottage when he hears a knock on the door. Curious, he goes up to answer, whom turns out to be Magolor, Taranza, and Susie, telling him that they're his new best friends. While Kirby was a little suspicious at first, he warmed up to them quickly as he happily accepts them as his new friends. Little does Kirby realize though, that the three are up to ways to get rid of Kirby once and for all. Onto a cliff, Kirby is happily skipping alongside with the trio, which they plan to push him off. Magolor tries to, but Kirby gets distracted by something, causing Magolor to miss. The two tell him not to mess up the plan, and Magolor tries to push Kirby off a second time. However, Kirby accidentally trips on a rock, which Magolor misses and gets himself falling off the edge, catching the attention of Kirby as he rescues him from falling. As Kirby puts him back, Magolor realizes that Kirby really is his friend, much to Taranza and Susie's dismay. However, Taranza has an idea for a Plan B... At Chef Kawasaki's kitchen, Kirby greets Kawasaki, whom was cooking a dinner as usual. For being a great friend for Kawasaki, he decides to make a "Hero's Porridge" for Kirby, since every hero needs their snack before they hit the road. He then reminisces on the times when even though that Kawasaki was a bad chef back then, Kirby taught him to never give up, thus leading Kawasaki to make his own culinary arts class. Kirby then orders four bowls for him and his friends as they wait for their food. Susie and Taranza then discuss the plan of how to get rid of Kirby (after being interrupted by Magolor, whom teases about Taranza being in love, even if they're just talking). Since there's four bowls of porridge, Taranza plans to fill Kirby's bowl with poison. He then gets up to help Kawasaki with setting up the bowls for each person, all while Taranza fills one of the bowls with poison. When the porridge is done, Taranza helps by serving one for each person. Susie then asks Kirby for him to have the first bite, but just as he was about to eat, Magolor exclaimed that there was gluten in his porridge, and he doesn't like gluten. Kirby and Kawasaki then decide to have a Switch-a-roo, with the bowls being switched around. Kirby then helps out Magolor with his bowl, since he has stubby hands, all the while Taranza, thinking he has Magolor's bowl, takes the first bite... only to find out it was Kirby's bowl which he poisoned earlier. Kirby sees this and decides to help Taranza. He inhales him, gaining the Poison copy ability, only to discard it with Taranza as well, whom now has all the poison out of his system. Thankful that he is alive, Taranza thanks Kirby for saving his life and hugs it out with him, much to Susie's annoyance. The next day, Kirby, Taranza, and Magolor are frolicking in a field, which Susie then abruptly puts an end to once she gets her gun out, as she had enough playing around, much to Magolor and Taranza's shock. As Susie is about to attack Kirby, a shock is heard from the sky, soon revealed to be Kracko up to his usual shenanigans as usual. Kracko then attacks Susie, which Kirby rushes in to save her and battle Kracko. The two fight for a while, only for Kracko to have the upper hand later on. Magolor and Taranza then join the fight by helping Kirby battle against Kracko. Susie then shoots at the cycloptic cloud, as he panics how there is a gun. The four then finish him off, reigning victorious as Kirby, Taranza, and Magolor do the victory dance. Susie then realizes how revenge won't bring her father back, but Kirby saved her from Kracko and she couldn't be more grateful than that. The trio happily state themselves as officially Kirby's dream friends, much to Kirby's happiness. However, Marx has been watching the whole thing, to "wait until Smash Bros.". Magolor saw his jester cap in the distance, but the other three don't see it. Magolor then shrugs it off as Marx laughs and flies away, ending the short. Characters *Kirby *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *Chef Kawasaki *Kracko *Marx Script Kirby's Antagonistic Allies/Transcript Trivia Category:Shorts Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Videos